Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas
by Kiriahtan
Summary: KuroFye · Los pétalos de cerezo caen y acarician las mejillas mojadas del mago. ¿Por qué sufre? Porque amar unas veces es doloroso y otras, maravilloso. · Capítulo 7. Sonrisas y pasteles.
1. Dulces Sueños

No suelo ser original presentando fics, de modo que el simple hecho de que halláis entrado aquí es toda una sorpresa.

Normalmente escribo oneshots, pero hay casos especiales en los que escribo fics largos y este ha sido uno de esos. Para evitar empezar a subirlo y encontrarnos con que nunca lo termino, decidí escribirlo y, una vez terminado, colgarlo. Así que en Navidad me dediqué unos días a ello hasta que salió este resultado: un fic de unas veinte páginas de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ centrado en Kurogane y Fye~ y ambientado en el mundo de Otto (siempre me pareció que era muy bonito y tranquilo, ideal para un romance). Tras terminarlo decidí que, por una vez, quería probar suerte con un beta-reader, que me picaba la curiosidad y así encontré a Flor de Cerezo que logró leer el fic en apenas unos días y el resultado fue que le gustó así que aquí le dejo una mención especial por su gran trabajo^^. Me alegró mucho y aquí estamos, casi medio mes después de escribir el fic originalmente, colgandolo en .

Solo una cosa antes de empezar: el primer capítulo es ambiental. Un perfecto PwP dado que no ocurre casi nada pero, es que e smi esitlo^^~.

A ver que tal sale. Ya sabéis: las reviews son bien recibidas y no temáis que os respondo. *Cruza los dedos y se corre el telón.*

* * *

**~ Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~ **

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

******1. Dulces sueños ~ **

La princesa estaba terminando de limpiar la barra tras la larga jornada de trabajo cuando su compañero acompañó al último cliente a la salida del local. El hombre, alto y con una abundante cabellera oscura, farfullaba algo sobre que quedaba mucha bebida por beber aún y el mago replicaba alegremente a cada una de sus propuestas sin dejar de llevarle hasta la puerta.

Cuando finalmente se libraron de aquel tipo, se volvió hacia Sakura, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ya hemos terminado por hoy! –exclamó alegremente.

-¡Sí! –corroboró Sakura.

-¡Y Mokona ha ayudado! –aseguró la pequeña saliendo de entre los bolsillos del delantal de Fye. Sakura se rió ante la teatral aparición de la criatura y dejó a un lado el trapo.

-Esto ya está –comentó, observando, satisfecha, su trabajo.

Fye asintió, aproximándose. Con cuidado sacó a Mokona de sus bolsillos y la dejó caer sobre la barra, donde rebotó hasta llegar junto a una botella de licor que aún no se había acabado.

-¡Aún queda! –exclamó, maravillada, abrazando la botella.

Pero antes de que pudiera destaparla y comenzar a beber una mano gentil la apartó del preciadísimo objeto. Mokona, negándose, se abrazó aún con más fuerza a la botella, mas fue inútil. Para su desfortuna el mago ya la había cogido y guardado en uno de los armarios del Cat's Eye.

-¡Iba a terminarla! No íbamos a dejarla a medias…

-No, no, Mokonita, eso no se puede.

Mokona hizo un mohín y se lanzó a brazos de Sakura, quien la recibió sorprendida al tiempo de oír a Fye riéndose. Sakura rebuscó entre sus ropas en busca de la criaturita que, al parecer, se negaba a salir de nuevo a la superficie. Al final la princesa desistió en su empeño.

-¿Aún no han vuelto Kurogane y Syaoran? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

-¿El equipo perruno? No, aún no –respondió Fye, terminando de cerrar los armarios que habían quedado abiertos.

-Es muy tarde… ya es de noche… -comentó la princesa.

-No te preocupes, Alteza –dijo el chico rubio, acercándose a ella-. Volverán sanos y salvos, como siempre. Son unos excelentes cazadores de demonios.

Sakura asintió.

-Lo sé pero… -no supo como continuar la frase, indecisa. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta de la cafetería. Llevaban poco tiempo viajando juntos y aún estaba comenzando a conocerles pero no se perdonaría que algo le pasase al muchacho, o a Kurogane, por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo estaban en aquello para recuperar sus recuerdos, y ese ni siquiera era el deseo original de Fye y Kurogane.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué el muchacho había decidido ayudarla a juntar las plumas cuando apenas se conocían. O quizá se conocieran y ella no lo recordase. De ser así Syaoran debía sufrir mucho.

-Ey –la llamó una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sakura soltó un respingo y levantó la mirada de nuevo, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Fye. En ellos había un brillo cálido y agradable-. No te preocupes, princesa.

Por un momento Sakura sintió como si Fye hubiera leído sus pensamientos de hacía un momento y lo dijera también por eso.

Bajó la mirada, sin saber si creerle. A pesar de todo…

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Perrín y Perrazo pueden con todo! –exclamó una tercera voz al tiempo que la blanca criatura salía de entre la camisa de Sakura y subía a su cabeza, anidando entre sus cabellos castaños.

Los tres rieron animadamente ante la nueva aparición de Mokona. Como por arte de magia, con los comentarios de Mokona, aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente de Sakura rápidamente, aunque seguían ahí, en el fondo, como una mala semilla de preocupación, duda y preguntas.

-¡Y ahora bebamos! –propuso Mokona que, sin que nadie supiera cómo, tenía de nuevo entre sus pequeñas patitas la botella de licor de antes.

Esta vez Fye no puso inconveniente a que se sirvieran tres vasos, pero algo tuvo que influir el hecho de que no tuvo tiempo y decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Así las risas y los comentarios jocosos y alegres llenaron el silencio de la cafetería ya cerrada.

**~·~o~·~**

Sakura había terminado por caer dormida, al igual que Mokona. Tras la insistencia de la segunda y la alegría de los otros dos, no solo corrió el licor de la primera botella si no que sobre la barra había dos más, además de unas diademas con dos orejas de gato blanco de mentira, que se habían puesto los tres hasta hacía poco. El momento cumbre había sido descubrir que las orejas quedaban grandes a Mokona y que no había de su talla. La bola de arroz se había mostrado sumamente indignada y ofendida ante aquello y había tratado de abandonar la reunión extraoficial de empleados del Cat's Eye sin demasiado éxito ya que cayó de la barra, rebotó en el suelo, y volvió a aparecer arriba junto a las botellas en menos de lo que se tarda en chasquear los dedos.

El único que había logrado aguantar la situación hasta aquellos momentos, probablemente una hora, o dos, o tres, del cierre, era ahora el encargado de recoger todo.

Dejó las botellas vacías en la basura y se volvió hacia las dos durmientes. Sin otra opción posible cogió en brazos a la princesa, colocó sobre su vientre a Mokona, que se agitó en sueños un poco y se acurrucó entre las faldas del vestido de Sakura, y se dirigió hasta el piso superior con cuidado de no tropezar con los escalones. Anotó mentalmente que tendría que recordarles que eran unos escalones y no escalones dobles.

-¿Miau? –inquirió al golpearse en un momento contra la pared.

-Miaaaau –contestó en sueños, dormida, la princesa.

El mago se rió y siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios. Entró en el de Sakura y la apoyó sobre la cama. En Otto hacía un buen clima, cálido de hecho, en especial para él que estaba acostumbrado al frío, por lo que la tapó con una sábana y dejó a Mokona junto a ella. Al instante, aún dormida, Sakura abrazó al pequeño bollo blanco y ésta se acurrucó contra su mejilla.

Con camino aún errático, a pesar de que siempre había tolerado bien el alcohol y por alguna razón no era así en aquel mundo, el mago salió de la habitación de la princesa y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, con ganas de dormir un rato cuando, de pronto, se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose en el piso de abajo. Dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia allí, a través de las endiabladas escaleras. Seguramente era el equipo perruno que volvía de caza.

No se equivocaba. Lo descubrió al llegar, sano y salvo por algún tipo de milagro, al piso de abajo. Ahí estaban Syaoran y Kurowan-wan.

-¡Bienvenidos! –los saludó, echándose a brazos del segundo que estaba más cerca, en parte por la noche pasada, en parte por la emoción y la alegría, y en parte porque iba a perder el equilibrio si no-. ¿Miau? –preguntó al respecto.

Syaoran miró sorprendido a Fye y luego a Kurogane en busca de consejo. Éste había puesto mala cara ante el abrazo del mago, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¿Otra noche de borrachera? –lo reprendió, visiblemente enfadado.

Pero al parecer Fye no se percató del tono del ninja, o no hizo casó, porque nuevamente replicó sin comprender:

-¿Miaaaauuu?

Kurogane exhaló un suspiro, tratando de contenerse, recordándose que, por su aspecto, el mago no debía estar en pleno uso de sus facultades, aunque bien pensado tampoco era tan diferente a la normalidad.

-Vete a dormir, enano –le dijo a Syaoran, sin mirarle, cogiendo a Fye por la cintura para evitar que se cayera al suelo-. Yo me ocupo de este. Y mira a ver si la princesa está bien.

El muchacho asintió y se perdió por las escaleras, hacia el piso superior. Mientras Kurogane trataba de hacer razonar al hechicero.

-¡Miau miau miaaaaaau!

-Sí, sí, sí –exclamó, cansado de aquello. Ante la mirada de pena del otro puso los ojos en blanco y soltó-. Miau. ¿Contento?

-¡¡Miaauuuu!! –dijo Fye, abrazando de nuevo al ninja.

Éste lo apartó de sí, ligeramente abochornado.

-Lo que hay que soportar… -masculló en voz baja.

Dejando su espada sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, y luchando porque el mago no perdiera el equilibrio y tratando de hacer caso omiso a sus maullidos, lo llevó hasta su cuarto, donde lo dejó justo a tiempo de que perdiera la consciencia, o se durmiera. Tanto daba.

-A ver si ahora por fin puedo dormir un poco… -comentó Kurogane, saliendo de la habitación. Afuera estaba Syaoran.

-La princesa esta durmiendo y Mokona está con ella.

-Menuda borrachera se han cogido estos tres. En fin, a dormir, renacuajo.

_Continua en el segundo capítulo: Atrapado~._


	2. Atrapado

**~ Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~ **

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

**2. Atrapado ~**

Había amanecido un día despejado y de cielo claro, y un agradable calor primaveral se había instalado en el país de Otto trayendo consigo un ambiente relajado y tranquilo. Era uno de aquellos días en los que la pereza se apodera de las cosas, y el tiempo fluía con lentitud dejando un momento de sobra para pensar.

Sakura seguía durmiendo arriba. A pesar de que ya habían recuperado unas cuantas plumas y parecía más despierta, la princesa seguía pasando la mayor parte del tiempo dormida. Seguramente cuando se levantara acudiría abajo a toda prisa para tratar de ayudar en lo que fuera y disculparse por seguir dormida a aquellas horas, pero nadie se lo reprocharía. En especial si seguía sin haber nadie en el Cat's Eye. Hacía mucho que Kurogane debía haberse ido, según Syaoran, al ayuntamiento en busca de más información que pudiera serles útil y hacía apenas media hora Fye había mandado al muchacho a comprar, precisamente, más licor. La cara de éste reflejo una pregunta claramente: "¿Para repetir la noche de ayer?"

-Solo es para los clientes –explicó el mago sonriente, empujándolo hacia la puerta-. Esos licores son muy populares entre los cazadores de demonios y nuestra cafetería también, pero si no los tuviéramos los clientes se irían a otra cafetería.

Sin estar muy convencido Syaoran había salido con la flor electrónica que hacía las veces de monedero y Mokona había corrido a acompañarle.

Ahora el mago se aburría. Solo había entrado un cliente en lo que iba de mañana y hacía rato que se había ido tras tomar un café y uno de los bollos que él y Sakura habían preparado la tarde anterior. Sin la alegre Mokona cerca, sin gente a la que atender y con tanto tiempo libre y aquel clima, Fye tenía tiempo para pensar.

Primero había tratado de rememorar la noche anterior. Normalmente no aguantaba mal el alcohol, pero en aquel mundo los licores debían de ser diferentes por algún motivo pues le costaba recordar las cosas. Había ayudado a irse a la cama a la princesa y a la bolita blanca cuando éstas se durmieron y luego había llegado el equipo perruno. Y luego… Apoyado sobre la barra acudió a su mente el contacto contra el ninja que lo había arrastrado hasta su dormitorio como él mismo había hecho con Sakura poco antes de aquello.

Por alguna razón aquel pensamiento lo azoraba. Se levantó para ordenar las cosas a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse con que todo estaba hecho. Sin duda el aburrimiento era negativo en extremo. No tenía nada que hacer.

El silencio en la cafetería era incluso opresivo y el joven rubio se sentía casi enloquecer. En alguna parte se oía un reloj marcando los segundos, los minutos, que pasaban con extrema lentitud, tortuosos. Quería que volviese ya Syaoran, ¿tanto se tardaba en ir a una tienda, comprar unas botellas y volver? Quizá fuera cosa de Mokona, o a lo mejor les había ocurrido algo por el camino. Casi quería subir y despertar a Sakura pero no podía hacer aquello: la princesa necesitaba descansar y sería sumamente injusto y egoísta despertarla solo por aburrimiento. ¿Tanto tardaba también Kurogane en volver del ayuntamiento? Según le había contado Syaoran allí tampoco les eran nunca de mucha ayuda…

Fye guardó silencio.

Kurogane.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, pero en realidad no lo veía. Kurorín, Kurotán, Kurowan-wa, Kuro-sama… a cada frase un nuevo apelativo y el ninja se enfurecía más con cada uno. El mago habría dado cualquier cosa por ver su cara cuando se enteró de su nuevo nombre: perrazo. Más o menos la había visto cuando habían vuelto los dos chicos a la cafetería. Sabía que le enfurecía pero era divertido, no tanto por el mote en sí como por la reacción del hombre. Era tan fácil enfadarle y sin embargo no parecía realmente enfadado, al menos no tanto como si ocurriera algo serio.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo en voz alta, aún mirando al techo. Se calló de inmediato.

Kurogane.

El mago huía. Huía primero de una persona, luego de un mundo, a través de otros muchos. Huía también de interferir, de formar parte plena del grupo de viajeros en busca de las plumas de la princesa. Evitaba relacionarse de los demás, usando su sonrisa para guardar las distancias sin que nadie soliera notarlo. Lo había evitado desde que el grupo se había conocido, tanto que no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de lo que había ocurrido. Porque a veces, mientras corres y miras atrás, es cuando no ves la trampa que tienes justo delante y caes de lleno en ella.

-Ay, Kuro-kuro… ¿qué me has hecho? –preguntó al aire de pronto.

**~o~**

El primero en aparecer por el local de todos fue, precisamente, Kurogane. Abrió la puerta y entró maldiciendo aún entre dientes. La señorita de la ventanilla del ayuntamiento era exasperante: lo habían mandado a la sección de información que, a saber por qué, estaba separada del propio ayuntamiento en sí. Así que, sin mapa ni nada, el ninja había salido en busca del lugar y, tras dos horas buscando, había desistido y vuelto a la cafetería. Con un poco de suerte el renacuajo estaría allí y podrían salir un poco a ver si encontraban algún demonio. Necesitaba desesperadamente cruzar su espada con alguien, quien fuera, para librarse de la rabia que sentía en el fondo.

Pero cuando llegó descubrió que no había nadie salvo el mago. Ni siquiera estaba Mokona o la princesa.

-¿Y el renacuajo?

Fye estaba sentado en una de las mesas, casi tumbado sobre esta con pinta de aburrido y expresión absorta. De no ser porque no había maullidos el ninja se habría preguntado si había estado bebiendo de nuevo.

-¿Y el mocoso? –repitió, acercándose a él.

De pronto el otro pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones. Aún así tardo en responder, tanto que Kurogane iba ya a preguntar por tercera vez.

-Fue a comprar.

-¿Y la princesa? ¿Y el manjuu blanco?

-Sakura está dormida y Mokona se fue con Syaoran –contestó el otro, levantándose con lentitud.

Parecía preocupado por alguna razón, como dudando ante una idea, pues su sonrisa era distraída y distante. Pero aún así sus ojos azules, brillantes y relucientes, estaban fijos en él. Kurogane sospechó de inmediato, ¿qué tramaba el mago? Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero tras él solo estaba la puerta, cuando Fye avanzó hacia él.

-Kurotán –lo llamó con suavidad el mago.

-¿Qué? –quiso saber con tono rudo el otro. Fye sonreía, esta vez más alegremente, parecía haber vuelto al mundo real y, aún así, el ninja no se fiaba.

El joven no respondió. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y aquellos ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

-¿Qué pas…? –fue a preguntar Kurogane pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Fye lo estaba besando.

_Continua en el tercer capítulo: ???~_


	3. Rechazo

~**Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~**

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

**3. Rechazo~**

Kurogane se quedó completamente quieto, helado, e, incapaz de reaccionar, dejó que el otro hiciera. Fye había cerrado los ojos, pero antes de que lo hiciera al hombre le pareció ver un brillo húmedo en ellos, como lágrimas contenidas. Tras unos largos segundos el joven se separó de él, apartando sus labios de los suyos y dando un paso atrás. Volvía a mirarlo y en sus ojos había una pregunta, tratando de controlar los nervios que sentía, dudoso.

Cuando Fye se separó de él, Kurogane tardó aún un segundo en reaccionar. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había quedado paralizado como en aquel instante salvo una vez, aquella noche en que su madre… Cuando recobró el control de su cuerpo y el aturdimiento desapareció, se adelantó, acortando distancias de nuevo con el mago.

Éste fue a decir algo.

El golpe resonó en la sala vacía.

La fuerza de la bofetada mandó al suelo al rubio que, sin levantarse, alzó la mirada interrogante hacia Kurogane. Ahora era él el que no sabía cómo reaccionar, repentinamente asustado.

Kurogane temblaba y, en su rostro hasta ese momento impasible, había una expresión de desagrado y su mirada rojiza estaba fija en Fye, el cual tragó saliva, sin terminar de entender aunque en el fondo sí entendía qué había pasado.

-¿Qué…? –trató de decir Kurogane, pero su voz se extinguió, tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada sin éxito-. ¿En qué estabas pensando, loco? –le espetó entonces. Su voz también temblaba de ira.

En el suelo Fye se encogió un poco. Ya no sonreía, en sus rasgos ya no había ningún rastro de la alegría que normalmente parecía inundarlo, solo tristeza. En otra ocasión tal vez habría llegado a apenarlo, pero, ahora, el ninja estaba fuera de sus casillas, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder, tratando de controlarse pero sin querer hacerlo.

Fye no respondió, entornando los ojos.

-¡¡Respóndeme!! –exigió el otro-. ¿Qué pretendías lograr con eso? –en la última palabra su voz se quebró con desagrado.

-¿No es obvio? –le cortó el mago, mirándolo de nuevo. Era una mirada fría, helada, como se sentía en aquellos instantes, pero en el fondo, triste, inmensamente triste.

Debería haberlo imaginado… Debería. Debería.

Kurogane no respondió, sin saber qué decir, aún con aquella expresión en el rostro.

Con lentitud Fye se puso en pie. ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarse ahí ya? En el fondo tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de alejarse lo más posible de Kurogane, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse más deprisa.

Antes de que pudiera irse, salir de la habitación hacia las escaleras, una mano le agarró el brazo súbitamente. Se detuvo de inmediato, tragando saliva. ¿Podría ser? Casi sentía miedo de girarse y volver a enfrentarse al ninja, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo Kurogane lentamente, formando cada palabra con tono tajante y amenazante, antes de soltarle el brazo.

Sin decir nada Fye salió de allí. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación se pudieron ver aflorar las primeras lágrimas.

_Continua en el Capítulo 4~_


	4. Un gato

~**Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~**

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

**4. Una puerta con un gato negro dibujado ~**

En la calle había bastante gente a pesar de las últimas noticias que aparecían en el periódico. Según decían, había demonios que habían comenzado a atacar a civiles sin un motivo concreto cuando eso debía ser, en teoría, imposible ya que los demonios solo atacaban a sus enemigos naturales: los cazadores. Mucha gente había reaccionado con escepticismo, diciendo que seguramente habría sido algún caso aislado y que no volvería a ocurrir y que todo había sido exagerado por los medios de comunicación; otros se lo habían creído y estaban asustados pero aún así tenían que salir a la calle en algún momento, aunque tan sólo fuera a comprar el pan. De modo que así estaba todo en conclusión: la calle tan repleta como cualquier otro día en que las noticias no fueran tan alarmantes.

Kivas, de todos modos, era un cazador, así que no estaba más a salvo de aquellas criaturas que un día normal. De hecho ese día era un día normal en su vida. Se había tomado por un demonio Mí hacía un rato, de nivel tres, pero no había tenido demasiado problema para despacharlo. Las nuevas armas que había comprado hacía poco estaban demostrando que la inversión, alta pues el equipamiento de un cazador no era precisamente barato, había merecido la pena.

Aún no había recibido la llamada que estaba esperando de su compañera por lo que estaba dando un paseo a la busca de oro demonio. Ambos se habían propuesto el objetivo de rondar las zonas por las que solía haber civiles, por si acaso a algún demonio se le cruzaban los cables y trataba de atacar a quien no debía. Sin embargo ella había recibido una llamada urgente y se había ido diciendo que volvería en media hora. De eso hacían dos horas.

Kivas suspiró.

-Siempre igual –masculló en voz baja. Pero, por mucho que replicase y fingiera enfadarse con ella, no lo sentía de verdad pues aquella chica que siempre llegaba tarde era la misma que le había robado el corazón.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda recorrieron la calle, deteniéndose en los rincones oscuros, se asomó a un callejón, pero allí no había nada de nada.

Fue entonces cuando la descubrió. Ahí, en medio de la calle, con el dibujo de un gato negro precioso en la puerta. Parecía una cafetería pero debía ser relativamente nueva pues él conocía Otto a la perfección y no le sonaba ningún sitio llamado Cat's Eye.

Su curiosidad nata se disparó de inmediato y se dirigió al sitio para entrar. Para su sorpresa el interior, preciosamente decorado de forma sencilla, y con un dulce olor que abría el apetito flotando en el aire, estaba vacío a excepción de un único hombre. Éste era alto, de hombros anchos y ropa oscura, con una katana de hoja larga cerca, y el cabello negro corto.

-Esto… disculpe –llamó Kivas, entrando con cuidado. El tipo en cuestión se volvió y la mirada que le lanzó le heló la sangre. Quizá no era el mejor día para tomar un bollo.

-Está cerrado –replicó el hombre de inmediato.

Kivas asintió automáticamente, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez en el exterior, apoyándose contra la pared, soltó el aire que había contenido desde que aquel hombre le mirase. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento.

**~o~**

Kurogane soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, maldiciendo de nuevo a aquel mago y fue hasta la entrada. Aquel curioso había dejado la puerta ligeramente abiertas. Cuando llegó hasta ahí se asomó a la calle, pero ya no había ni rastro del joven de ojos verdes y dos dagas a la cintura. Ahora que lo pensaba quizá fuera otro cazador de demonios. Pero él no era el renacuajo, él podía pasar sin entablar una nueva amistad. En especial en aquel momento. No le apetecía ver a nadie y para evitar más situaciones similares, dio la vuelta al cartelito de la entrada para que mostrase a un gatito durmiendo alrededor de los símbolos que en aquel mundo significaban "cerrado". Luego volvió dentro.

Ahora, minutos después, más relajado, estaba confuso. No terminaba de entender por qué el mago había hecho aquello. Sabía qué debía, en teoría, llevar a aquello, pero prefería pensar que era una extraña broma. Con aquel carácter extravagante quizá aquello entrase en su concepto de broma, mas, en realidad, sabía qué no era así. Lo había visto en los ojos de Fye tras la bofetada que le había propinado.

Precisamente era esa mirada la que lo atormentaba.

Con un nuevo gruñido fue hasta su espada, la cogió y la guardó. Era un burdo sustituto de su Dragón Plateado, pero era mejor que nada sin duda.

Antes de que pudiera volver a embarcarse en sus pensamientos la puerta del Cat's Eye volvió a abrirse. Kurogane se giró para decirle al inoportuno de turno que estaba cerrado, que lo ponía bien claro en el cartel, poco importaba que él mismo no supiese leerlo, cuando se topó con que no era un posible cliente de esos que ponían tan contentos a la bolita blanca, la princesa y el mago precisamente.

Era Syaoran. Y sobre su cabeza estaba el bollo de arroz. El chico llevaba un par de bolsas en las manos. Su contenido entrechocaba entre sí con un sonido como de cristal.

-¿Más licores? –adivinó, enfadado. ¿Aún pretendían emborracharse más tras la noche anterior? Bien pensado quizá aquella actitud de Fye fuera porque había vuelto a darse a la bebida…

-Son para los clientes –contestó Syaoran.

Mokona saltó de su cabeza a la ropa de Kurogane, metiéndose por su cuello.

-¡Arg, sal de ahí, manjuu! –gritó el ninja.

Mokona se rió todavía sin salir de su ropa mientras Syaoran dejaba las bolsas con las botellas en la barra del bar, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba Fye.

-¡¡Ya basta!! –exclamó Kurogane, cogiendo por las largas orejas a Mokona y tirándola hacia Syaoran, quien la recibió en sus manos, sorprendido.

-Deja los licores en ese armario –indicó a Syaoran, extendiendo una patita. Syaoran asintió y fue a obedecer.

El tercero, sin humor para aquellas tonterías, cogió su espada de nuevo.

-Voy a salir –dijo hoscamente.

-Vale –asintió Syaoran.

-¿Tan pronto se va Kurowan? –se lamentó Mokona.

Si esperaba una reacción especial por parte de Kurogane no la recibió, solo el sonido de la puerta del Cat's Eye al cerrarse con inusitada fuerza.

Mokona y Syaoran intercambiaron una mirada confusa ante aquello. ¿Qué se habrían perdido?

.

_Continua en el Capítulo 5. Soledades~_

Disclaimer especial: Kivas es un personaje mío creado para la ocasión.


	5. Soledades

~**Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~**

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

****

5. Soledades~

Había cometido un error.

El joven, sentando junto a la ventana, contemplaba el exterior del edificio. Afuera, en la calle, seguía la vida como si nada hubiera cambiado en las últimas horas. Y es que, en el fondo, ¿qué había cambiado? Para aquella gente nada: su vida seguía como cualquier otro día, sin duda esa mañana se habrían despertado, habrían desayunado y salido a la calle como cualquier otro día. Seguro que aquel hombre que atendía la tienda de enfrente no había tenido una mañana tan diferente a cualquier otra, quizá habría vendido más, quizá habría vendido menos. Seguro que aquella mujer que volvía a casa tras hacer la compra vivía tranquila, ajena a él por completo, a lo mejor habría discutido con su marido, a lo mejor no, o a lo mejor no estaba casada siquiera. Había tantas posibilidades. Y aunque él sufría no podía culpar al mundo de seguir su rumbo como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque él mismo habría seguido igual, ajeno a todo el dolor que le rodeaba y que no percibía. Porque, ¿cómo iban a saber que, a tan solo unos metros de ellos, alguien sufría? Era egoísta querer que tus propios sentimientos influyeran en el mundo, más cuando te mantienes al margen de todo.

Eso no disminuía tampoco el dolor.

Cuando había visto, en la tienda de la Bruja de la Dimensión, que tendría que viajar con aquellos compañeros, decidió que no interferiría más de lo necesario. Así lo mostraba su sonrisa: cordial, alegre pero manteniendo las distancias. Solo eran compañeros unidos por el destino que, cuando el destino quisiera, se separarían de nuevo. ¿Para qué profundizar más en el asunto? Aún así, sin darse cuenta, se había dejado atrapar en una espesa telaraña de la que ya no podía escapar. Se había dado cuenta aquella mañana, pensando en él, de que sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado.

Se había enfrentado entonces a dos posibilidades: ignorar aquello de lo que acababa de darse cuenta, o probar suerte. En contra de lo que habría hecho en otra ocasión, había probado suerte. Había sido algo completamente impulsivo. Precisamente antes de que Kurogane apareciera por al cafetería había querido declinarse por la primera opción y aún así… Había jugado a imaginar que todo saldría bien, que, por azares de destino aquella red podría haber atrapado también al otro y sin embargo no había sido así. Ni por un momento se había parado a pensar aquella posibilidad.

Había cometido un error. Oh, estúpido… que estúpido había sido.

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido? Sintió un dolor en el pecho, agobiante, asfixiante. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo?

Ahora Kurogane le odiaba. Estaba seguro de ello. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando se habían separado y él le había abofeteado: había sido una mirada asqueada de repulsión.

Tan solo recordarla le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

Tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer.

Llevaba encerrado en su cuarto bastante tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, con la mirada fija en la calle pero sin ver realmente a los transeúntes con sus pensamientos lejos, muy lejos, pendientes de aquel hombre de ojos rojos y cabellos negros. Eran pensamientos erráticos, que pasaban de una idea a otra sin motivo, súbitamente, empañados todos de una honda tristeza.

Había sido tan ingenuo como su sonrisa daba a entender a veces. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginarse que iría a salir bien? Fye suspiró, apartándose de la ventana, mirando a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan vano y vacío como su estado de ánimo. Inevitablemente se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Kurogane en aquel instante. Le había visto salir de la cafetería hacía un buen rato y se había apartado de la ventana para evitar que le viera. También habían llegado Syaoran y Mokona, debían de estar abajo. Sakura también debía haberse despertado porque había oído ruido en su cuarto y en las escaleras. ¿Les habría contado Kurogane lo ocurrido? Lo dudaba. Él tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero tampoco para hacer otra cosa.

Así los minutos pasaban.

**~o~**

Mokona agitó las orejas enfadada.

-¡No, no, no! –exclamó, interponiéndose entre medias para quitarle el rodillo de las manos a Syaoran y poder salvar la futura existencia del pastel-. ¡Lo estabas haciendo mal!

-Me estaba esforzando –se quejó Syaoran que, por una vez, estaba ayudando a la princesa y a Mokona en la cocina del Cat's Eye ya que Kurogane se había ido sin él y Fye no parecía estar disponible.

La criatura blanca hizo caso omiso de él y se dedicó a pasar ella misma el rodillo sobre la masa.

Una tercera figura entró en la cocina a toda prisa y les dio el pedido. Rápidamente, a una orden de Mokona, Syaoran le pasó a Sakura una bandejita llena de pastelitos de varios tipos y la chica salió disparada de nuevo afuera. El muchacho, mareado, se preguntaba como podían aguantar aquel ritmo todo el día. Cuando se lo había preguntado a Sakura ésta le había respondido que no había tanta prisa normalmente. Lo que pasaba es que el Cat's Eye iba cobrando fama entre los cazadores de demonios a pasos agigantados.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó a Mokona.

-Sí –accedió ella-. Puedes poner la masa en el molde y rellenarlo con mermelada.

Syaoran asintió y buscó un tarro de mermelada.

De un par de saltos Mokona fue a reunirse con Sakura. Afuera, en las mesas, había un par de clientes. No eran muchos pero al parecer estaban hambrientos y les habían gustado los pasteles.

-¡Parece que están teniendo éxito! –soltó la chica entusiasmada.

-Claro que sí, son receta del ayudante de Yuko.

-¿El ayudante de Yuko? –inquirió ella, sin comprender. Todo el tiempo que había estado en la tienda de la bruja había permanecido dormida en brazos de Syaoran.

Pero el muchacho si se acordaba.

-¿Era ese chico alto de pelo negro? –preguntó, asomando la cabeza por encima del molde del pastel.

-¡Premio! -gritó Mokona saltando a su cabeza-. Sí. Cocina muy bien. Yuko me dijo que un día de estos quizá nos manda algo hecho por él.

-Seguro que es muy rico.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –preguntó Syaoran, tratando de descifrar los símbolos de la hoja en la que, según Mokona, estaba la receta que les había dado el ayudante de la bruja dimensional.

La criatura dio un par de saltos hasta llegar a la hoja de papel y leyó.

-"A continuación cubrir la mermelada con más masa y meter al horno".

-Eso es fácil.

-Pues manos a la obra.

Sin poder replicar nada Syaoran se puso a ello, cogiendo un poco más de la masa que Mokona había amasado antes con el rodillo para cubrir la mermelada. Mientras la pequeña se había acercado a la princesa que había vuelto a salir para ver si algún cliente quería algo más.

-Mokona –la llamó la muchacha.

-¿Sí? –inquirió ella, acomodándose sobre uno de los taburetes.

-¿Dónde está Fye?

Llevaba preguntándoselo desde que se había levantado. Normalmente el mago estaba en la cafetería y más si esta estaba abierta, pero cuando había bajado, tras vestirse y lavarse, se había encontrado con que abajo sólo estaban Mokona y el muchacho.

Su interlocutora se quedó callada. Aún no sabía qué debía haber ocurrido mientras no estaban, pero Kurogane parecía verdaderamente enfadado cuando se había ido y Fye no había aparecido. ¿Tendría relación?

-Quizá esté en su cuarto –comentó-. ¡Voy a subir a buscarle!

Sakura fue a replicar. Si Fye estaba durmiendo era injusto que lo despertasen y más cuando él la dejaba dormir hasta tarde sin recriminárselo. Pero Mokona escapó de sus manos y se fue a las escaleras. Quiso perseguirla pero Syaoran gritó algo de temperaturas dentro de la cocina y tuvo que ir a ayudarle.

La pequeña aventurera salvó de un salto el último escalón que separaba la planta baja del primer piso y miró en derredor el pasillo. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Veloz, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Fye y de un saltó subió a la manilla y la puerta se abrió con un suave crujido casi inaudible.

-¿Fye? –preguntó Mokona. Tenía una intuición.

Entró en la habitación y vio al mago que estaba sentado cerca de la ventana. Éste se volvió hacia ella. Por un segundo su rostro expresó tristeza y soledad, pero apenas un segundo después sonreía como siempre y Mokona se preguntó si habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero no. Estaba segura de lo que había visto. La observadora criatura se acercó.

-Mokona, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó inocentemente el rubio, sonriendo aún. Esta vez era una sonrisa que ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos.

-Fye… -musitó ésta, acercándose hasta subirse a sus rodillas y acercarse más a él-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Fye se quedó en silencio cuando la bolita blanca se abrazó a él. En la voz de la pequeña había una nota de tristeza y empatía que no se había esperado y su sonrisa desapareció como por arte de magia para ser sustituida por la expresión triste y desolada que Mokona había atisbado al entrar a su cuarto.

La abrazó con suavidad, acercándola a su rostro, movido por un gesto instintivo y Mokona le devolvió el abrazo, notando las mejillas del mago húmedas.

-Mokona… -susurró él, simplemente, abrazándola.

Un instinto de ser querido, nada más.

_Próximo capítulo 6. ¡Mokona, entrometida!~_


	6. ¡Mokona, entrometida!

**~Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~**

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

**6. ¡Mokona entrometida! ~**

Su propio cuerpo había reaccionado por instinto ante la aparición del segundo demonio al que se enfrentaba aquel día. Había levantado la espada, eludiendo su primer golpe, y atravesado sus defensas para clavársela en el pecho. La sangre había brotado a borbotones, pulsando al tiempo que el corazón latía, bombeando sangre a través de la arteria seccionada. Sin embargo el demonio no había caído tan fácilmente. Hicieron falta varios golpes más para derribarlo y que, definitivamente, cayera sin vida. Para Kurogane no había sido un gran reto de todos modos, habría podido vencerlo con los ojos cerrados y casi lo había hecho pues durante el combate su cabeza no estaba allí.

Con un gruñido salió a la calle. Ya debía de ser cerca de mediodía y pensó que debería volver a la cafetería. Si no la princesa y el renacuajo podían preocuparse por él. No era aquella una actitud muy propia de él, pero aún así lo hizo, encaminándose hacia la cafetería. Y como en la lucha, tampoco se fijaba en dónde pisaba. Estuvo a punto de chocarse y el hombre con el que casi se golpea estuvo, también a punto, de gritarle y replicarle pero algo en su rostro, en su mirada, debió hacerle cambiar, sabiamente, de opinión y continuó su camino a toda prisa, queriendo solo apartarse cuanto antes de aquel hombre.

No tardó mucho en llegar, o al menos no creía haber tardado mucho. Casi parecía que habían trascurrido solo unos minutos desde que había salido de allí hacía, en realidad, ya dos horas y media.

La campanita de la puerta, con forma de gato, tintineó cuando entró y una figura se lanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos sin que pudiera hacer nada por esquivarla.

-¡Kurogane! –lo saludó la princesa, abrazándole.

Por encima de la cabeza de la chica el ninja pudo ver al muchacho de ojos color ámbar salir de la cocina corriendo. Llevaba puesto un delantal que le quedaba grande y manchado de masa y mermelada. El ninja lo reconoció como el delantal de Fye y apartó la mirada con un nuevo gruñido inaudible, por lo bajo.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo Sakura.

-Solo salí a dar una vuelta –se excusó él, separándose de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que dar explicaciones?

-¿Te encontraste algún demonio?

-Un par –contestó-. No hubo problema con ellos –añadió al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía la chica-. Al fin y al cabo estoy aquí de una pieza, ¿no?

-Deberías haberme llevado contigo –se quejó Syaoran.

-Aún te falta entrenamiento con esa espada tuya.

-Por eso mismo –le guiñó un ojo picadamente y el ninja puso los ojos en blanco. A veces aquellos chicos resultaban demasiado inconscientes para su gusto, e irritantes. Pero no tanto como…

Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y el bollo blanco?

-¿Mokona? –preguntó Sakura. Kurogane asintió-. Está arriba. Ha ido a buscar a Fye para que nos ayudara con los pasteles… ¡Tenemos una receta buenísima que nos ha mandado Yuko!

-Pero no sé cuánto hay que dejar el pastel en el horno… -comentó Syaoran, preocupado. Echó una rápida mirada a la cocina.

Exasperado, el hombre se apartó de los dos.

-Me voy a dormir un rato –gruñó.

Los otros los intercambiaron una mirada pero asintieron.

-Malditos críos –masculló el grandullón subiendo las escaleras. Los dos ya no podían oírle, el uno en la cocina con el pastel y la otra atendiendo a los clientes que había sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Avanzando por el pasillo se detuvo un instante ante la puerta del cuarto del mago, pero pronto se apartó de nuevo, yendo a su propia habitación.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

**~o~**

Mokona salió del cuarto de Fye sola. Al final no le había dicho que bajara a ayudarles. En realidad no habían hablado apenas, pero la pequeña sabía que Fye se sentía mal, como también sabía que necesitaba estar solo y que no quería hablar del tema. Esperaba, sabía, que le había sentado bien su visita de todos modos.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, preguntándose una vez más que habría pasado. Era intuitiva y tenía un par de ideas, a cada cuál peor que la anterior.

Una vez abajo se encontró de nuevo con Sakura que seguía haciendo sus viajes entre la cocina para ayudar a Syaoran y la sala para atender a los clientes.

-¡Mokona! –dijo al verla-. Syaoran te necesita.

-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió ella, alarmada, corriendo hacia la cocina.

-No sabe a qué temperatura y cuánto hay que meter el pastel en el horno.

-Lo pone en la receta –aclaró la pequeña, sin preocuparse, aminorando la marcha. Al parecer no era una urgencia.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos leerlo –explicó la princesa.

Cierto, no había caído en aquel detalle. En un tris entró en la cocina para aclararle dudas a Syaoran que no tenía muy claro como manejar los hornos de aquel mundo. Les costó un rato, pero al final el pastel estaba dentro del horno calentándose a buen ritmo.

-¡Va a estar delicioso!

-Que ganas de probarlo tengo…

-Seguro que a Kurogane le gusta mucho –comentó inocentemente Sakura. Acordándose de algo se volvió hacia Mokona-. ¿Qué pasaba con Fye al final?

-Está bien –respondió ella, recurriendo a una de sus ciento ocho técnicas secretas: la interpretación-. Pero dice que necesitaba descansar un poco.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –se asustó la princesa.

-No, solo necesita descansar –aseguró Mokona con una sonrisa convincente.

Sakura asintió, sin tenerlas todas consigo, pero confiando en Mokona.

-¿Ya vino Kurogane? –inquirió entonces la bolita de arroz.

-Sí, pero se ha ido también a descansar –contestó esta vez Syaoran-. Estaba un poco raro –ante esto último Sakura asintió otra vez.

¿Raro? Mokona entornó los ojitos cerrados, desconfiada. Atado cabos.

-¡Creo que voy a hacerle una visita! –exclamó entonces, dando un nuevo salto entusiasmada y saliendo corriendo de la cocina antes de que Sakura o Syaoran pudiera impedírselo.

Otra vez Mokona subió las escaleras del Cat's Eye para llegar a la zona de dormitorios. No le costó demasiado llegar hasta el de Kurogane que era el último a la derecha y abrir la puerta como, rato antes, había hecho con la de Fye.

A diferencia de Fye, Kurogane no estaba junto a la ventana, si no tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca y expresión seria. Claro que Kurogane siempre tenía expresión seria. Salvo cuando se enfadaba. Por eso a Mokona le gustaba tanto enfadarle.

-¡Kuro-sama! –gritó el bollo blanco saltando hacia el susodicho.

Éste se incorporó de golpe, como movido por un resorte y trató de sacudirse a la criatura de encima sin éxito pues se había agarrado al cuello de su camisa.

-¡Déjame!

-¡No! No a no ser que hables conmigo, Kuro-sama –dijo Mokona.

Con un resoplido cansado el ninja se paró y Mokona quedó en el aire, aún agarrada a su camisa y sin vistas a soltarse por lo que él podía ver. Sin demasiada dificultad escaló por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro donde se sentó bien acomodado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, manjuu? –gruñó Kurogane, mordaz.

Mokona sonrió ampliamente y Kurogane supo de inmediato que aquella conversación no auguraba nada bueno para él.

-De Fye.

_Continua en el capítulo 7~_


	7. Sonrisas y pasteles

Antes del capítulo, que es el último quisiera decir unas cosas... La primera: lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto de verdad. He tenido exámenes y nunca encontraba el momento de subirlo. Perdonadme T-T. Además de que cada vez que subo algo me peleo con el html porque por más que lo cambie me sigue centrando todo... y ya me he hartado, si el fic se sube mal pues al menos podéis leerlo aunque sea centrado.

La segunda cosa es agradecer a todos los que habéis seguido el fic desde que empecé a colgarlo hasta el final. No sois muchos pero igualmente vuestro apoyo es muy valioso. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Y, ahora, disfrutad del final.

~**Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas~**

_FanFiction de_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

**6. Sonrisas~**

El pastel ya estaba terminado. Hacia un rato que había sonado un timbre que provenía del horno y Sakura y Syaoran lo habían sacado. Tal y como auguraban antes el aroma que desprendía era delicioso y les costó varios minutos poder concentrarse para coger la nata y ponerse a decorar el pastel con ella. Tenía un aspecto realmente delicioso y seguramente sabría mejor. Ambos muchachos estaban muy orgullosos.

Viendo sonreír a Sakura, Syaoran pensó que, creando momentos, recuerdos, así, no importaba mucho que Sakura no le recordase de Clow. La bruja había dicho que no podrían tener la relación anterior, pero, con un poco de suerte, podrían tener una relación incluso mejor y Syaoran confiaba en que, con cosas como aquel pastel, no sería muy difícil.

-Os habéis manchado la nariz, Alteza –dijo, señalándola.

-¿Sí?

-Espera, que te lo limpio…

Cogiendo un trapo limpio de la encimera de la cocina se acercó a la princesa para limpiarle la punta de la nariz, manchada de nata montada.

Ante la cercanía de ambos Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Y-yo… -trató de decir, azorada.

Syaoran, dándose cuenta de la situación, se apartó de inmediato.

-¡Disculpa, princesa! –se excusó, avergonzado. Rojo como un tomate.

-No pasa nada… -musitó ella, apartando la mirada, sin saber qué añadir.

Syaoran tampoco sabía qué decir cuando Mokona apareció en escena de nuevo y ambos pegaron un bote del susto. La bola blanca se acercó al pastel de un salto.

-¡Que bien huele! –dijo, embelesada por el aroma.

-¿A qué sí? Tiene que estar riquísimo.

-¿Y Kurogane? –preguntó Syaoran mirando a Mokona.

Ella contuvo una pícara sonrisa antes de decir.

-Está bien, dejadle solo un rato. Él también está cansado –añadió acudiendo a su habilidad secreta de la interpretación.

-Vale… Pero luego les subimos a los dos, a Kurogane y a Fye, el pastel para que lo prueben. ¡No debe quedarse frío! –aceptó Sakura con otra sonrisa.

Ella y Syaoran intercambiaron una mirada, pero pronto la apartaron, enrojeciendo ambos. Mokona rió para sí misma, divertida.

Qué bonito es el amor.

**~o~**

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de nuevo y el chico se volvió diciendo:

-Mokona, te he dicho que quería estar so…

Su voz desapareció en el infinito, perdiéndose las palabras cuando vio que quien estaba en el umbral de su habitación no era la pequeña Mokona blanca si no Kurogane. Su aspecto era el de siempre, con aquella expresión seria en la cara y esa penetrante mirada roja que pronto se fijo en él. Olvidándose de qué estaba diciendo, Fye apartó la mirada, notando un ligero calor en las mejillas.

Cuando ya no miraba a Kurogane, dándole la espalda para fijar los ojos azules de nuevo en la calle, pudo preguntar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz era fría, sin rastro de la alegría que solía demostrar siempre, e incluso podía calificarse de cortante. Pero aquello no amedrentó en absoluto al ninja que entró en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Observó un segundo al mago, notando que tenía los hombros tensos y estuvo seguro de que le prestaba toda su atención, a pesar de fingir que no, mirando la calle que, en realidad, no le importaba.

Sin responder a la pregunta, ignorándola por completo, se acercó a él. Fye quiso repetir la pregunta, volverse y decirle que se fuera, pero fue incapaz, paralizado, pendiente de cada movimiento que él hacía a pesar de no verle.

Hasta que se detuvo tras él. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Una parte de sí mismo se preguntó si volvería a pegarle y con esta pregunta hubo algo en su interior que se quebró. Pero supo guardar la compostura, sin demostrar nada de aquello.

Entonces Kurogane lo abrazó.

Fye se quedó completamente quieto, congelado. No había esperado aquello, empero era lo que sucedía. Kurogane había rodeado sus hombros con sus brazos, apoyando contra su hombro y su cuello la cara. Fye tragó saliva, tratando de no temblar ante aquel contacto, con el corazón desbocado…

-Supongo que antes fui un poco duro –musitó el otro hombre, en su oído.

El joven rubio no reaccionó, sin saber cómo hacerlo, simplemente prestando atención. Toda su atención. ¿Era posible?

-Supongo que no me lo esperaba… -continuó Kurogane en voz baja.

Fye tragó saliva y se volvió con lentitud, apartándose un poco de él. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, escarlata y azul celeste, se quedó mirando aquellos profundos ojos, atrapado por ellos. Llevaba atrapado por esos ojos más de lo que sabía decir.

-Yo…

Fue a decir algo, sin saber el qué, pero Kurogane se lo impidió, apoyando sobre sus labios un dedo en señal de silencio. Fye no dijo nada. Tampoco sabía qué decir. ¿Aquello era real?

Con lentitud Kurogane se aproximó más a él y sus labios se juntaron sin que el mago hiciera nada. Se quedó muy quieto durante el beso, sin poder creer aquello. Fue un beso que le supo dulce y, antes de que se diera cuenta, vio que estaba llorando. Pero no de tristeza y desolación como el resto de la mañana, si no de pura alegría.

Ambos se separaron de nuevo y Kurogane observó los ojos del mago.

-No llores –le pidió, secándole las lágrimas. Fye asintió. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, se preguntó el ninja.

Sonrió un poco y Fye, al ver aquella sonrisa, se la devolvió y, por una vez, al hombre le pareció que era una sonrisa sincera, verdadera.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó, alzando las cejas, aún sonriendo.

-Kurotán… -musitó de nuevo el mago, aún sorprendido por aquello pero feliz. Inmensamente feliz en el fondo.

-¿Nunca me llamarás por mi nombre?

Fye se rió sinceramente ante aquella pregunta y negó con la cabeza. Kurogane también se rió un poco, abrazando de nuevo al mago.

Podía ser que el destino les hubiera unido sin previsión, y podía ser que el destino los separase un día, pero hasta entonces podían disfrutar.

**~Owari~**


End file.
